


live another day

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Major spoilers for the game, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Ryder has died twice and Vetra can't stop thinking about it.





	

It was hard for Vetra to think that Sara had died twice now and almost hit a third. She wasn’t even around for the first time Sara died, didn’t even know Sara existed at the time which in itself is a bizarre thing to think about given how important Sara is in her life now. She was there the second time though, watching SAM stop Sara’s heart and feeling those horrible seconds tick by like hours while they waited for her to come back.

 

Watching her almost die again hit Vetra hard, Sara brushed it off with a joke and a dangerous grin that promised retribution for the Kett but Vetra knew her better by then. It was really bothering Sara and not only that it was also bothering Vetra.

 

But there were Kett to fight and worlds to save and everything got put on the back burner for the time being. Except that Sara had put everything in to the fight and right after passed out. Pacing around the room doesn’t help time speed up Vetra finds but she doesn’t want to leave Sara’s side even though there are things that need doing with setting up the Hyperion on Meridian.

 

Sid showed up and does that part for her thankfully with Vetra’s input. Even more thankfully she stays with Vetra in the medbay when she can.

 

“Ryder will be fine.” Sid said, bright and hopeful and Vetra is forever glad that being held by Merriweather didn’t alter that in her sister. “She’s the _Pathfinder_.” Sid put emphasis on it, like that was that, it was all settled and there was no room for argument and maybe there wasn’t but Vetra worried anyway.

 

“Stop fretting over the kid.” Drack rumbled when the team walked in, blunt as ever. Still when he goes to pat Vetra on the shoulder it it’s almost soft by Krogan standards since she doesn’t buckle under the pressure of it.

 

Peebee leaned over Ryder, poking at her and Vetra pushed her hand away. Peebee sulked, “I’m just trying to see if she’s faking it.”

 

“She’s not faking it.” Vetra huffed, almost for the first time since this ordeal smiling at the ridiculous idea. It was clear that was what Peebee was aiming for though since she watched Vetra carefully.

 

“She is most certainly not.” Lexi’s voice rang out over them. “And she does need her rest.” To Vetra she turned and said, “Though I believe she will wake up soon.”

 

“Can’t we stay anyway?” Liam pleaded, it doesn’t feel right to split up the team anyway.

 

Lexi hummed in consideration but relented at all the begging looks and that’s how Vetra found herself unable to pace, with Jaal at her side resting a hand on her shoulder and offering to hear her out and Kallo on the other side going on about Tempest repairs to Sara who couldn’t really hear him.

 

It was nice to have it, people who cared, it’d be nicer still to have Sara awake with them and teasing them over worrying.

 

Sure enough when Sara opened her eyes that was the first thing she did, “Well you all look comfortable.” Sara yawned, “Did someone steal my girlfriend while I was out?”

 

“No one stole me Ryder.” Vetra chuckled and squeezed out of the group to go up to Sara and help balance her as Sara sat up. “I’m still all yours.”

 

The soft smile Sara gave her was worth everyone being present for the situation to joke about it later. “That’s good.” Sara still looked like she wasn’t fully awake. “I like that.”

 

“Okay now you can all clear out.” Lexi appeared almost out of nowhere, scanning Sara and frowning. “Sorry Vetra, I need to look over her first.”

 

“I’ll be fine.” Sara said through another jaw cracking yawn, waving Vetra off. “I’ll meet you guys out there.”

 

As she walked out she could hear Lexi pepper Sara with questions regarding how she felt and her SAM implant. Sid met her outside the medbay, looking thrilled to see Vetra and squealing when she heard what Sara and Vetra had through Liam gossiping to her.

 

“You two are so cute.” Sid sighed happily, “I’m really glad you found her.”

 

“Yeah,” Vetra’s mandibles flared a little in pride, “I am too.”

 

The reminder though that she was so close to losing Sara still haunted her however, making her glance towards the medbay doors every second she got.

 

It took hours until Sara was finally released from Lexi’s stringent tests and back out with the rest of them. The team has a dinner all together, huddled around a small table that really isn’t suited for eleven people but none of them care.

 

“Come on.” Sara whispered when dinner was dying down, “Let’s go.” They sneak off together, as much as a tall Turian and the Pathfinder can, which is to say that everyone sees them go.

 

They make it to Vetra’s temporary quarters, since Sara is still letting Scott stay at their dad’s quarters.

 

“So do I want to know how you got all that food?” Sara broke the silence, taking a seat on Vetra’s bed.

 

Vetra didn’t take the bait however, “Can we talk about what happened on the Remnant base. When you didn’t have SAM?”  


Sara winced, “Not my smartest move I’ll admit.”

 

“You almost died.” Vetra hated how her voice wavered there and Sara was up in a second, rushing towards her and reaching up to take Vetra’s face in her hands.

 

“I know, I know.” Sara laughed a little hollowly, “I’m sorry, it just…there wasn’t another way.”

 

Vetra sighed, leaning in to Sara’s touch which was warm and blissfully alive beneath her, “I can’t lose you.” She said finally, closing her eyes. “I don’t want to.”

 

“Hey I don’t want to lose you either. We both were on that mission.” Sara tried for humour again but it fell a little flat, “And I really don’t want to lose you.” That one was more sincere. “Sorry for almost dying.”

 

“And?” Vetra asked, more playfully now that the darkness clouding them had parted.

 

“And dying before.” Sara laughed, “Believe me that was not my first choice.”

 

They probably should have talked more, discussed how bad it was in that second but there was time for that later. For tonight Vetra just wanted to have this, Sara next to her, resting on her shoulder and doing that strange human thing known as snoring.

 

Sara pulled Vetra closer, “Now come here,” She demanded, “You’re too tall.”

 

“You’re too short.” Vetra retorted with ease but complied, leaning down for a kiss all the same.


End file.
